


【初代光】结

by BAISHUO



Category: Emet-Selch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: ABO，双A，那个人是O设定，古代人AO结合会有灵魂连接设定，光＝那个人≠海德林召唤者，触手有
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	【初代光】结

爱梅特赛尔克是被呛人的信息素熏醒的，一睁眼就看到那个大英雄嘻嘻哈哈的跟同伴从树下走过，一群闻不到信息素的Beta面前，这个发情了的Alpha跟研究院里的魔界花一样肆无忌惮地散发着信息素，即使是同那人一样的香甜，这个残缺的废品也变成了过分的甜腻，真不知道那些追捧他甚至爬上他床的人都是怎么想的。  
一想到这个，爱梅特赛尔克就莫名火起。于是当光自己在森林里探索的时候，这个最古老的魔导师突然出现在他身后捂着他的嘴将他拉进了时空裂缝。

不知名的遗迹中，大英雄的铠甲不知所踪，双手被交叠在一起捆在背后扔在地上。爱梅特赛尔克慢悠悠地跨出裂缝。  
“爱梅特赛尔克！你发什么疯！”单纯的冒险者丝毫没有我为鱼俎人为刀案的自觉，两天赤裸结实的大腿蹬踹着想从地上爬起来。  
“啧，吵死了，残次品。”爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦地咂咂嘴。  
清脆的响指声过后，光发现自己被翻了一面，举了起来。不知从何而来的深红色触手缠紧了男人的腰腿双踝将他固定成了双腿大开仰躺的姿势。  
“爱，爱梅特赛尔克？我没得罪过你吧？”大英雄终于后知后觉的有些慌了，身为一个Alpha，他还没有过被这么玩弄的时候。随着对方充满讽刺意味的冷哼，柔软的触手开始把玩光的肉棒，刺激他的乳头。  
本就在发情期的Alpha很快勃起了，有些狰狞的肉棒坚挺地竖起来，深红的玲口微微吐出清澈的前液，光低低喘息着本能地挺腰又羞耻地强行控制住自己的动作。

“哦？大英雄这样就能硬吗？”爱梅特赛尔克金色的眼睛紧紧顶着被触手裹缠着的肉棒，在光即将射精的时候撤下了触手，加雷马国父那质地精良的靴子踩在那粗壮的肉茎上，不轻不重地刺激着。  
停在射精边缘的冒险者正要破口大骂，却被靴底不平整的花纹粗暴地刺激着最敏感的器官，还从没受过这样的待遇，光很快就射在了这无影的脚下。  
“这样都能射精？真是值得夸奖，值得表扬，”爱梅特赛尔克拉开裤链，咬着手套顶端扯下一只塞进光的嘴里，压低声音，“不愧是残次品。”

当爱梅特赛尔克的阴茎带着大量的润滑液挤入大英雄的后穴时还是感到了吃力。想也知道，这一世的光并不是Omega，不是他的那个人。这么想着，爱梅特赛尔克的动作越发粗暴起来，对于平原人族来说过于粗长的加雷马肉棒用力顶在早已萎缩的生殖腔口，每次顶入都引出冒险者惊恐又难以抑制的呻吟。  
空气中香甜的味道越发浓郁，混合着无影的咖啡香气，本是最让人着迷的味道。这让爱梅特赛尔克的思绪不由自主地飘远，他还记得那个人温热的触感，柔软的腔口和明亮的灵魂。灵魂的连接不由自主地伸出去，却捞了个空，明明肉体上的快感真实地传入大脑，可他的灵魂却在哭泣。  
他仍然记得，那个人在微笑着把自己和同胞们塞进结界后独自走了出去，作为十四席，作为十四人委员会的最高战力，独自挡在了灾兽前。在同胞们以为一定能获胜的时候，灵魂深处泛起心悸的恐惧后是无法抑制的撕裂一样的痛，爱梅特赛尔克猛地抓紧黑色的长袍，跪倒在避难所的结界中。有什么被从灵魂中缓慢地撕开了，强大的魔导师惨白着脸色，微张着唇却惨叫不出来，他知道，那个在最前线守护着避难所结界的爱人永远的离开自己了，他的灵魂已经离自己而去，再也不能露出那傻兮兮的笑，再也不会有那甜蜜醇香的味道温柔地安抚他的灵魂。  
“爱梅特赛尔克！你疯了！”光终于吐出口中的手套，疼痛和陌生的快感逼得他控制不住地呻吟痛骂。  
熟悉的味道带来的却不是熟悉的快感，而是艰涩的疼痛和那人痛苦的斥骂。不应该这样的，爱梅特赛尔克清楚的知道，一定是哪里出了错，他们曾是最亲密的伴侣，曾经灵魂相通，身体相连，是什么打破了他们的连接，啊，是了，是那场毁灭一切的灾难，夺走了他的半身，是他的无能，他的爱人死在了最危险的地方。即使没有亲眼看到，他依然记得那撕心裂肺的痛，仿佛有一双看不见的手用力抓住两人的灵魂将中间的结生生扯断，再也无法连接。  
爱梅特赛尔克俯下身，将自己用力顶入那萎缩了的生殖腔，在冒险者嘶哑的惨叫声中侧头咬住对方的后颈侧，那是那个人曾经的腺体的位置。然后开始大开大合地操干，丝毫不顾冒险者惨白的脸色和生殖腔口被强行撕裂带来的血迹。  
等到无影大发慈悲地顶着腔口最深处射精的时候，光已经没有力气动弹了，发情期体内敏感处被刺激带来的快感迫使他又射了一次，然而体内被生生撕裂的疼痛让他一动也动不了，两个Alpha当然没法成结标记，这个无影却依然坚持在他深处内射。  
他在透过我看着什么人。  
光肯定了自己的猜测，因为即使那双金色的眼睛依然带着讽刺看着自己，可那里面隐藏的感情让这个无影看起来似乎快哭了。  
“你……”光声音嘶哑地张口。  
“闭嘴…”爱梅特赛尔克冷冷呵斥，随即嘲讽地笑笑，“你这样的残次品，怎么可能感受得到结的存在呢？”他将自己慢慢退出去，整理好衣物，“好好享受这最后的时光吧，残次品的大英雄。”这么说着，消失在了黑紫的夹缝中。


End file.
